alanna meets world
by Arachnomadness
Summary: an old rejuvenated attempt. please read, i don't believe in summaries. thanks.
1. alanna meets world

"I am a tall, blond 21 year-old seeking a date."

Alanna grinned evily and scrolled down the web page. Below the bold title "Describe what kind of man you are looking for" she typed, "Tall, dark haired, and magical."

With a final chuckle of glee, she clicked Submit. Almost at once, two responses came.

"Jonnyboy24 wants to talk to you." "Fiendinblack wants to talk to you."

She skimmed over both messages, and laughed in triumph. "I have him!"

Bending over the keypad, she meticulously typed, "Jonnyboy24: So, Jonathan. I thought you don't do online dating. Thayet said she suspected something."

Immediately a window popped up, saying "Jonnyboy24 has signed out."

Smirking, Alanna opened the other response. "Fiendinblack? What kind of name is that?"

She re-read the contents of his message, and froze. Then she laughed so hard, she fell with a thump off of her computer chair and lay on the ground, still howling.

Her daughter, Aly peered around the corner into her office. "Mother, are you alright?"

Between guffaws, Alanna gasped, "Ha ha! You won't believe this. Read the message."

Aly sat down in the chair and stared at the screen. "Teenbeauty? You signed up for an online dating program as _teenbeauty_?"

"Look below. I caught Jonathan right in the act. And guess who else."

"Who?"

"Think. Who do we know that would sign a message, 'your most magically and technologically advanced amiable professor of sorcery Fiendinblack.'?"

"Fiendinblack? Wait don't tell me. Was it . . . Numair?"

Alanna nodded, giggling uncontrollably.

"Mother, on second thoughts, I prefer the men in my generation. They aren't as . . . weird."


	2. jonnyboy24

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on a fan site. Duh.

Thanks for all your reviews, I didn't expect anyone to read it. I heart all of you! So, I decided to continue this short story.

FYI. I am in Mexico right now and getting to the computer can be difficult. I'll try.

Lady Berenice of the Copper Isles nodded politely to her hosts, the Baron George of Pirates Swoop and his wife Alanna as they greeted her at the door of the ballroom. She allowed the servant in the hall to take her fur-lined coat and steer her inside. The sparkling crystals of the chandelier above reflected on the shining domed ceiling to cast a hazy almost surreal golden light upon the festivities below. She saw several familiar faces whirling past in the sea of dancers, moving smoothly to the light waltz played by a small orchestra near the corner. Buri, in a painfully sensible black dress with a square cut neck and low hem to cover her flat shoes. The host's daughter Aly, in the middle of a circle, no a mob, of starry-eyed male admirers all trying to ask her to dance at once, playing with the ties of her silk strapless gown. Daine and her husband Numair- Berenice's eyes lingered a moment on the tall man, her eyes glittering- and within the largest group of all, there they were. The royalty. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, bedecked in their usual party splendor.

The smooth skin of Lady Berenice's face contorted as she fought some odd emotion. She turned away for a moment to regain her composure, and began to weave her way skillfully through the crowd. Ignoring the sidelong glances thrown her way by several well-dressed men as she passed, she came to stand facing the royal couple.

"Queen Thayet, Your Majesty." She inclined her head respectfully.

"Lady Berenice," Jonathan replied, "We are delighted that you could come."

"I hear you have been experimenting with some of the newer search engines." Berenice kept her eyes low to hide their mischievous glint.

"Yes, Jon thought it would be a good idea to sponsor a new web search, Ifinder. It seems like it is far beyond the others in speed and reliability." Thayet explained, eyes flicking across the crowd inattentively.

"Oh, I didn't mean that kind." The Queen looked at her in mild confusion, and Berenice grinned.

"Jonnyboy24."

She bobbed a quick curtsey and slipped away.

Jonathan scratched his beard, face deepening to a shade of maroon.

"Whatever does she mean, dear?" Thayet asked lightly, the glint of steel in her gaze betraying her suspicion.

"I have no idea, I assure you." Jonathan cleared his throat and called to the waiter. "Some punch, please."

Berenice tapped Alanna unobtrusively on the shoulder and she spun around, "What now? Oh, Berenice." Her face broke into a smile. "Did you . . ."

"He won't forget it. Thayet's pretty confused, though."

"Let her be. Leave it to him to explain."

Alanna covered her mouth as she started to giggle. "Jonnyboy24. I wish I could have seen his face."


End file.
